


【CA/好兆头/短篇】魔鬼花了一百年做了个梦

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: ·3K字，短篇，非常规甜饼，主要是写被Azi拒绝圣水后老蛇回家愤怒做了100年大梦
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 4





	【CA/好兆头/短篇】魔鬼花了一百年做了个梦

·这世上诸多痛苦，但绝没什么噩梦坏过你离开我

属于克劳利魔鬼的生命是无穷的。他可以耗费五十年的时间见证一场战争的始末，可以用一千年的时间见证一个文明的兴衰，如何利用时间都是他的自由。

自然克劳利也有用一个世纪的时间做一个梦的自由。虽然他无法控制梦的走向：如果他可以，他宁愿这一百年去地狱听别西卜的苍蝇叫、看哈斯塔的傻把戏，也不愿意做这样一个沉痛的梦。

一切如克劳利往常进入睡眠一般。他拉上窗帘，盖上厚重的被子，在枕边把入睡的时日写下，化或者不化为原型——自从他住在公寓里开始他就很少化为原型进入睡眠了，毕竟公寓的占地面积比较小，蛇身蜷在房间角落实在是难受的很——再戴上眼罩。光线被隔绝在梦境之外，地狱的生物正在人间做关于万物的梦。

克劳利很少心疼旁人，那是留给天使去做的事，自然他便不能理解为何尚具有些善心的人类，会做出比他脑海所穷尽想象更恶劣的罪行。所以他也很少感受到痛苦。但是这一次克劳利睡的并不好。他梦见了这几千年几乎所有让他感受到痛苦的瞬间。

梦的开始正是他和亚茨拉斐尔不欢而散那日。伦敦的天色晦暗，行人匆匆，裙裾和帽檐缓缓掠出清风。正是这一天，有一个不知天高地厚的魔鬼向天使讨要圣水。这或许是恶魔克劳利的一小步，但这绝对是天堂地狱历史上迈出的一大步：听听，听听这是多么荒谬的念头！每一字每一句每一个音节，没一处不惊世骇俗。

但克劳利就是放纵它发生了，不仅如此，那性情柔软甚至有些孩子气的天使居然也放纵自己和他吵了有史以来最大的一场架。望着亚茨拉斐尔离去的背影，克劳利皱皱鼻子撇了嘴，竟还有心思觉得幸好这不是在远古时代，否则光是他二人的发怒，就足以把这处城邦夷为平地。而后他把目光投向他最喜欢的那只鸭子身上。那鸭子比旁的更憨态可掬些，暖白色的身上点缀着棕茶色的杂毛。真奇怪，一个永恒的代言人居然还有时间怜悯一生须臾的蚍蜉。

也许连克劳利自己都没有发觉的是：真奇怪，一个永恒想要了结自己，却被他对面的永恒阻止了。魔鬼伤怀逝水、天使呵斥魔鬼，这说来实在是太好笑了，但是你又能找出人间多少笔不是糊涂账的人情？

克劳利向前走了两步。画面顿时反覆了一个天地，行车褪为木石，湖水流归沧海，那已经是灭世的大雨后的景象了。亚茨拉斐尔彼时已经被上帝派去履行他的使命，独留克劳利赤着双足在雨后的泥泞中跋涉着。纵使大雨之前他已知晓上帝要发些微薄的慈悲宽恕诺亚一家人，但他仍不能明了为何轻描淡写就可以收回这些上一秒还呼吸着、饥饿着的生命。

是心情不好？克劳利凝眸想了一想，日光明亮披在他的发梢、肩头、面庞，叫那黑袍都黑得婉转了一些。他就兀自立在泥泞和圣洁之间，大声喊出，“有人吗——”

没有人回答。遍地都是残尸，惨白的面孔和浮肿到近乎透明的的皮肉。

克劳利蹲下拾起一个死去女子胸前的石坠，那圆形的石片染了几抹暧昧的嫣红和碧青，被悉心打磨光滑。透过中间的小孔，他直视天边，青金的双目隐约与太阳对峙着毫不退避，直到眼见着“慈悲”的虹霓从天边一跃而过。那艳丽纯正的色彩，或可媲美任何削铁如泥的刀刃，轻易就蔑视掉一切容忍。克劳利低头看向那女子，手中还牵着她的稚子。他目力极好，足以看到远方的大船靠岸，陆陆续续有劫后余生的人带着鸟兽下船。

那也许就是他疼痛的开始了。

——啊，提起那和他聊了前半生的天使，那令人头痛的天使。亚茨拉斐尔总是让克劳利作出一些他本不愿意做的事，譬如把莎士比亚这个他不太喜欢的悲剧作家捧红。他的梦境在应了亚茨拉斐尔恳求去帮助莎士比亚一剧成名时停顿了一下，听着看着复仇的王子在台上有气无力地念着“生存还是死亡”的时候，克劳利的问题堵住了喉咙：你见过这世界吗？你敢说你见过它的全貌？

但克劳利的话梗在喉咙里斟酌了三四匝最后还是没有说出来。比起问撒旦，克劳利更倾向于询问上帝“什么是罪恶？”直觉里他嗅到了属于伊甸园苹果的气味，那里或许包含着所有的答案。在三千光年的时速跃进硫磺池后，他获得了恶的身躯，但始终不懂什么叫罪大恶极。

梦如火如风穿过大陆和时空，把克劳利带着从昨日辗转到岁月无穷。有覆巢完卵，有灭顶之灾，有些时候亚茨拉斐尔在他身边，有些时候却只能自己面对，事后才能找那有些畏首畏尾的天使说一说大概。

梦的最后是一片鲜红，这促使着克劳利醒来，但醒来的他已经不知道最后梦见了什么，毕竟六千年积攒下对于“失去”的感悟已经足够他消化一段时间，又是什么样剧烈的失去能让他清醒过来？

他不知道。他只知道此刻身不在地狱。

克劳利摸了摸脸：是人类的面孔。摸了摸身下：是柔软的大床。于是他清醒过来，这是在伦敦那人间的栖息所里：一间摩登但不易被常人窥探的公寓。随即冬眠乍醒的克劳利衔接了一下记忆：睡前的十八世纪伦敦早已是过去，安放在衣橱的礼帽和手杖应也早就是过去式了。不知那只他格外偏爱的鸭子如何了，那只通体暖白，胸口有棕茶色的杂毛那只——旋即他又想到，哦，一百年过去了，那鸭子早成他人腹中美餐，如今在圣詹姆斯公园招摇过市的，应是它不知第多少辈孙了。

至于绵延至两腮的须和发，自然也过了时。

克劳利起身，披上浴袍，走进浴室。他本想一个响指一口气给自己换个时兴的发式，但不知道什么念头促使他拿起了剃须刀，打起肥皂泡——那个年代还没有电动剃须刀这码事。克劳利修整了一下沉酣一世纪的困顿，冷水一泼面孔整个身躯都顺势打了一个激灵。然后他照了一下镜子。

“嘿，”他抬头，嗓音习惯性压低，带着些微的气声。“伙计，真他妈的好极了不是吗？”

那颇古朴优雅的镜子里是一个三四十岁的红发男子。人类的面庞，偏有蛇的眼睛，深邃的轮廓在直白的灯光下投出深浅不一的阴影，于是那神情便更难以揣摩。那红发有些长了，微微卷起难得如此顺从地趴伏在头皮上——若万事都可以如此顺从，若万物都有自然之理，那么是不是就不会有他的降生？

恶魔的存在到底是为了什么？

那一刻潮水一般的死亡又再次覆灭在他的心头。克劳利尝试提起嘴角笑了一下，又瞪圆了眼睛咧开嘴狺狺的低吼，兽般尖利的犬牙正勒在鲜红的舌尖之上。或喜或悲或怒或狂，最后他失去了表情的气力，无力地将双手抚过面颊，而后捂着眼深重地叹了口气。金红一遮，满室的亮色归于岑寂，回荡着的是铁灰、青蓝、霜白、以及比色彩更广袤的虚无。

明亮的房间内，镜子毫霜未沾秋毫可鉴，照出了克劳利在这地球上将将六千年使用的面孔，却照不穿这面孔背后的每一个春秋每一个昼夜。春秋自然不可鉴，心呢，心如果可鉴，又要谁来鉴查，才能不偏不倚不疏不漏？

若是凡人做了噩梦会怎么办？大概会呼唤母亲的怀抱吧。但克劳利没有母亲，只有造了他却再不容许他接近的上帝，和容许他接近，却不留他哭泣余地的撒旦。没有归处，没有来路，空落落一个六千年里，只有这一个人能暂且听他披露那么一句，“我不”。

克劳利骤然被某种磅礴击中了——对了，在那总苦着脸写戏剧情仇的莎士比亚面前，他无心地说着“岁月从不使他枯萎......”他没有说出主语，但他想亚茨拉斐尔应该懂，岁月折花消雪，枯海烂石，但它从不使得他们枯萎。那严格来说不算是人，是和他一样的永恒，是那个他念了好久但也没办法完全舍弃的亚茨拉斐尔。瞻前顾后又循规蹈矩，克劳利的獠牙向来不耐烦那样的束缚，却因着天使天生的温柔与缄默，混杂六千年地球上的水泽，克劳利就定定地折服在那碧蓝的、属于权天使的一眼。

克劳利转头出了浴室第一件事是拨通了伦敦某位旧书老板的电话号码。

“A.Z.Fell，您好，请问您......”

“天使，”克劳利让自己的声音变得平静而自然，仿佛一百年前他们没有进行过任何争吵，“是我，我刚睡醒。”

电话那头的声音陡然从温柔拐出了故作矜持的腔调，“听着，克劳利，我们不是说好再也不来往，圣水我也不会......”

“圣水我自己会想办法去弄，用不上麻烦你这位权天使，”克劳利故作无情打断了亚茨拉斐尔的絮叨，他明白只要他想，属于恶魔的循循善诱可以将话题带到任何一个地方。于是克劳利又加了一句，“我刚才做了个梦，可能是我们那边给我降的指示。”

“你梦见什么了？”果不其然，对面的天使太容易相信人了，立刻就忘记了圣水的事情。

“我梦见......”该说些什么？诺亚方舟和大洪水？耶稣受难日？庞贝城一夜消亡？亚特兰蒂斯转瞬枯萎？不，这不是所有的痛苦的巅峰。沉默只有短短几秒，对面的天使打了个哈欠，“天太冷了，或许该生个火。”

火——瞬间电流挟带着声音如火蛇般窜进他的脑海，克劳利发誓他的思维从来没有像此刻这样清晰：他终于记起了是什么把他从那荒诞沉痛的大梦中惊醒，那梦的结局里，地狱陡升入人间，黑焰卷着猩红的舌翻滚扶摇直上九重天，天使和人类一同覆灭。

电话那头，克劳利咽了一口唾沫，“我梦见我们在圣詹姆斯公园。”顿了半秒，伴着电话那头亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸声，若无其事地接上，

“——喂鸭子。”

恶魔克劳利失去了他的伙伴，天使亚茨拉斐尔，那才能算作痛苦的巅峰。

-end-


End file.
